Can We Be Alone Together? (A FALL OUT BOY FANFICTION)
by Like The Stars Above
Summary: Probably just a one-shot Peterick fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it, my fellow believers!


Patrick anxiously fiddled around with whatever was lying in front of him as he waited for his best friend to arrive. He jiggled with the table cloth, bounced up and down in his seat, wobbled the fork around in his hands, and when Pete finally got there, Patrick felt like he just might explode. The way the light was hitting him wasn't doing him good, either. He zoned out and just barely coughed back a hello.

"What took you so long?" Patrick questioned, trying to relax.

"Eh, you know me, I just lost track of time. You can't blame me for being a maniac" Pete replied, kinda sarcastically.

Patrick was nervous, and Pete could totally tell. He could see right through him. Needlessly to say though, Patrick looked dashing as always and that was even making Pete feel nervous.

Gosh, what he would give just to be alone together with Patrick….

"Oh, yeah, um that makes sense," Patrick said with the most gorgeous half smile.

"I've missed doing this, being here with just you. All of us together makes me feel so claustrophobic, i just want to be alone together with my best friend," Pete commented.

"Ha, alone together. That's so contradicting i love it," he said with a beautiful laugh.

Pete couldn't shake the thought of him out of his head… this was going to be a loooooong lunch.

LATER:

After another lunch date with his best friend, Pete sat down to write again. Gosh, he didn't know what it was but Patrick just gives him so much inspiration. Every lyric he writes, its for him. It always has been. Patrick is just that type of person, you just want to dedicate your whole life to him.

THE NEXT DAY:

The band had planned to meet at the recording studio to try some new stuff and Pete was running surprisingly late. Patrick kept calling and calling but nothing went through. He finally showed up with such a stupid smile and a look you can't ignore on his face.

"Where have you be-" Patrick started

"Just sing this, okay?" He ushered, interrupting Patrick while shoving the note into his hand.

"Anything for you, Pete," Patrick giddishly smiled back to him as he rushed to put his things down.

Huh. Alone together. Isn't that the thing he said to him yesterday? Someone was inspired.

Pete could barely focus as Patrick sang his song. His voice was too perfect, his timing was right on queue. It's like they had this secret telepathy and that's why they were so good at creating music together. They already knew how they wanted it to sound.

_I don't know where you're going, but do you have room for one more_

_Troubled soul?_

Pete's heart ached for Patrick's voice.

_Let's be alone together, _

_We could stay young forever._

_Scream it from the top of your lungs, _

_Say yeah._

His mind was a symphony right on track, ready to collide and cause Pete his next heart attack. Pete was having trouble staying along, his mind drifted with his voice and places far far away from here.

_Cut me off, I lost my track._

_It's not my fault im a maniac._

_It's not funny anymore, its not. _

_My heart is like a stallion,_

_They love it more when it's broken. _

This was most definitely a love song, and the way everything was clinging together it was about Patrick. The things he said at lunch yesterday, the thoughts swirling around his head… he just was going to pass over everytime Patrick shot him a curious glance.

_I'm outside the door, _

_Invite me in, so we can go back _

_And play pretend._

And finally, sooner then he knew it, Patrick was done with the song and glaring at him with moon wide eyes.

"UH, everyone take a five, or a ten, however long you need," Pete shouted.

Patrick couldn't believe it. That song was gorgeous, and he had a feeling it was all about him. He gazed at Pete with child-like wonder in his eyes and when he fi\\\nally turned away, Patrick strode towards him.

He guessed Pete could sense him coming because he walked quickly out the door and into the dank hallway in typical Pete fashion.

Patrick grabbed him by the arm out in the hallway before he could walk off and gently said "Can we talk?"

"About?" Pete said, not turning around.

"That."

Pete breathed in, barely, "what about it…?" He replied shyly looking over one shoulder.

Patrick grabbed him and spun him around to face him, and stared at him with passion in his eyes as he said, "That was amazing. And yet, you haven't told me anything about it. What it's about, and now you're running away and i just," Patrick breathed in deeply and sighed, looking away like this was totue to him, "Is it me? Is it about me?"

Pete scrunched up his face and looked towards the ceiling, his emotions paining him as he still was being held by the gorgeous boy. "Patrick…"

He looked up at Pete, tears welling in his eyes and a face that said it all, " just talk to me, Pete"

Sighing, Pete turned his head, not daring to meet Patrick's eyes as he said, " Yes, Patrick. It's about you. It's always been about you."

Patrick began to ramble, running out of air, " Oh I'm sorry i just didn't mean to cause you any harm you could've told me a while ago because to tell you the truth im in love with you and i'd do anything for you so if i was hurting you then you could've just told me and i'd leave you alo-"

"Patrick"

"y-yeAh?"

Pete turned so that he had Patrick up against the wall and he kissed him so tenderly he didn't ever want to let go.

"I love you," Pete said, staring down at the boy who held all his love.

"I've always loved you," Patrick said, staring lovingly and the boy who made it all worth it.


End file.
